Jumping in the Fray
by Megustamuffins
Summary: Kanda Yuu, 27 year old champion fighter has only lost one battle in his life and career. But when an accident occurs that arises the need for a new trainer, could it be the one person that Kanda lost to is the replacement? Yullen, Lucky and a bit of Rhode/Lena.


He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and glared at the red, shiny, weighted bag in front of him. Cocking back his arm, he let fist after fist hit the hard material until with a thunk the bag started to swing. He took a step back and launched a long and slender leg at the bag, growling as it connected with the plastic.

The force sent the bag flying straight back, and with a loud noise it hit the wall behind it, cracking the wood panels that lined the dojo.

"No!" A yell came from behind him, and Kanda turned with a rude smile.

"Oops." He sighed and leaned back, cracking his neck loudly.

"Yuu!" The red-haired man screeched and inspected the damage. "That is the third one this month! I can't keep paying for these!"

"That's your problem." Kanda sighed and reached for his towel resting on one of the punching dummies. He ignored the screeching of his coach and headed towards the large glass doors at the front of the training faculty. "I'll be here a bit earlier tomorrow." He scowled and pulled open the door, "and stop calling me Yuu." He stormed out of the building, and into his car, resting his head against the leather covered steering-wheel.

He couldn't help but remember, each time he trained, trying to get stronger and stronger.

Kanda Yuu. Age 27. Local fighter, undefeated except…. That one fight.

He remembered it so clearly. It shouldn't have been like that. It was a guaranteed easy win, it was obvious he would be the victor.

"Urg!" Kanda banged his head against the wheel and then pushed in the keys, turning the car on and zooming out of the nearly empty parking lot. It was almost five in the afternoon, and he was tired, cranky and still had a job to get to.

Fighting paid good, but ever since two years ago, he hadn't been in a fight. Those two years were spent training and working, trying to get his arm back into pristine condition after that fight went so horribly wrong. He was the only one to blame, though.

He should have known better than to fight someone so loved and well known, and as he was defeated, with a cry of hatred that was when the stands had erupted. He didn't feel bad for himself, but for that poor man he had face, he felt the stirring of guilt.

A man that could never fight again, thanks to him.

He pulled into the bar he worked at, nights being the bouncer. He changed in the back room, into his black shirt and pants, the white logo the only thing with color other than the dark fabric. He stood in his usual spot, right behind the door, getting ready to check for cards, IDs and the persistent minors.

"Kanda!" A cry came from behind him, and he turned to see the scantily dressed sister of the bar-manager, waving with a smile on her face. "We are about to open, okay? I am expected a bigger rush today!"

She turned around, giving him an unneeded and wanted view of her lacy under-shorts as the tantalizingly short skirt flew up. As it settled down, the only skin visible was a few inches below the thin black fabric as her leather thigh boots began. He couldn't imagine why Komui let her wear them, as the heel was at least seven inches of a spiked silver piece of metal. Her hair was the most interesting, as it was dyed a deep purple, almost black, and cut in spikes of different lengths, ranging from her chest to only an inch off her head. The underneath was a lavender color, which matched the eye shadow she applied behind her brown eyes. Simply put, she was incredible, but sadly for the usual males who liked the bar for her and the other waitresses, she wasn't even close to straight.

He knew her girlfriend, a saucy 23 year old with the body of a child and the sadistic nature of a pedophile. She visited the bar more than often, to usually stick her hand up Lenalee's skirt as she passed her table right near the stage. She always wore the same thing, a Lolita dress with stripped tights, though the colors varied, and she carried around a parasol. Kanda was sure she belonged in a mental institute, but Lenalee was head over heels for her.

The other waitresses, (and Kanda was pretty sure they were all strippers) consisted of Fo, Miranda, Eliade, and Lulubell. They all sported different looks, and each had a section in the restaurant. It was like a upgraded host club, in Kanda's ever so positive opinion.

Fo was a red-haired spunky brat, who was only 20 but somehow Komui was okay with that. She wore a purple skanky dress with glittery heels and liked to stick her tongue out at customers. She had the biggest feet Kanda had even seen, and every time she walked outside, she would try and step on his shoes.

Eliade was a freak who liked to wear maid outfits which were literally almost non-existent. She would be less provocative if she was naked. She had a thing for calling the customers master, which caused her section to be very filled every night.

Miranda was an overly-clumsy wreck of a woman who wore a French style striped dress and a little scarf around her neck. She also had a huge watch on her left wrist that usually ended up hitting some customer in the face. Kanda always assumed she was the charity case, but her section was filled with people like her, awkward, clumsy and not very talkative.

Lulubell was probably the most hated by Kanda. She liked to make fun of him, calling him a lady and other names, and because of it he went out of his way to trip her or accidently run into her. She dressed like a secretary, one that was a whore, and wore cat ears. She really pissed Kanda off.

Kanda still didn't know why he worked here, probably because it paid well, and his job was to throw people out.

Just like Lenalee had said, soon the line to get in the bar began to fill, and Kanda checked his watch. He would have to start letting people in.

Pretty girls, allowed. Old men, turned away rudely along with the one guy in a batman suit. Then came the obvious minors, with their nervous smiled and shaky hands, which Kanda glared at and smiled *inside* as they practically ran. Well-dressed men, let in along with more pretty girls. The band was starting to play music, he noted as he check more IDs.

Soon the limit was reached, and then came the fun part. Counting the number in and out. One out, he let another pretty girl in. A whole group left, a whole group went in.

He really liked this job, he thought as he pushed a persistent creep out of the line.

Soon it was two, and that meant his shift was done and he could go home. He grabbed his keys and left, nodding at the Marie, who took over after him, as he made his way out of the range of the loud music.

His decent sized home greeted him with darkness and the low hum of the air conditioning, as he took a quick shower and laid on his bed.

Was this his life? He felt empty. What purpose did he have?

Was he just to live on this earth as a bouncer, a fighter and alone?

He drifted off to the throbbing of his heart in his chest, wanting what.. He didn't know.

….. BOW NOW NOW NOW BATTTTMAAANNNN…..

He unlocked the back door to the American style dojo, making his way into the matted room with the large windows just beginning to stream in light. He turned on the air conditioning and went into the room to change, his exercise pants and shirt clean in his locker.

His bare-feet touched the slightly scratchy carpeting as he made his way to the center of the room, warming up with kicks in the air as he weaved and turned, fighting the imaginary enemies that plagued his past and future. The doctor that said he couldn't fight until he was healed, gone with a punch to the face. The fans that ended his career for those two years, knocked out with a well-aimed kick. Those people in the stands, wiped out. Man after man after woman destroyed by the rage he still possessed.

And most of all, he fought himself. The stupid 25 year old Kanda Yuu who was vain and arrogant and though he was oh so high above. He kicked and punched but in the end it was just air.

With a sigh he sunk to his feet and looked over at the front door to the dojo. Lavi should have been here by now. He went over to his bag, and checked his phone. No messages, or missed calls. That was odd. Lavi was almost always on time.

With a shrug he began again, this time pulverizing the one remaining punching bag, the other still broken from yesterday. An hour passed, then two. But Lavi was nowhere to be found.

The sound of his phone ringing stopped his onslaught against the rubber men lining the walls, and he marched over to it, the sound of Mamma Mia as aggravating as ever (curse that rabbit!).

"Hello?" he asked, and a female voice answered, turning his face white and and his fists to unclench. "What?"

…

The hospital smelled like Clorox and lemon soap, he though as he made his way through the shiny and much too white halls. Finally the room 201 came into view, and he silently stepped in. The rabbit was there, lying in a stark white bed, a bandage over one eye and his leg propped up in a cast. He looked over as Kanda entered, and smiled softly.

"Hey Kanda." He rasped and Kanda sighed.

"Lavi. What did you do this time?" Lavi frowned and pouted his lips.

"Nothing for once." The redhead scratched his neck. "I was just driving past an intersection when a car slammed into the driver's side. Next thing I know I'm waking up in here and a nurse is asking who I should contact."

Kanda sighed and looked at the leg. "And what about my training?" He asked and Lavi laughed.

"That's all you can think about isn't it? I guess we are going to have to find someone else." The sound of the door opening again caused both to look up. A well-dressed dark haired Spanish man stood in the door nervously, a cane in one hand and a hat in his other.

"Lavi?" he asked hesitantly, and Lavi sighed loudly.

"Don't tell me…"

Kanda cut in. "Tyki. What the hell." Lavi groaned and Kanda glared at the man.

"Well I just came by to apologize to my rabbit!"

The Portuguese man made a beeline for the bed, but was stopped by Kanda's arm. "Don't tell me you're the one who hit him?"

Tyki nodded and took a step back, out of nowhere pulling a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "I feel so awful for hitting my little bunny!"

Lavi huffed and sat up a bit. "The fuck Tyki, I told you I am not yours! Stop stalking me!"

Kanda pushed Tyki away from the bed again, and put his head in his hands. "Seriously this is so messed up." Tyki made a fast escape out of the room before Kanda could start punching, blowing kisses before he disappeared from view.

Lavi sighed and let his head flop into the pillow. "I hate my life."

"Anyway!" Kanda growled. "How am I going to get another trainer?"

Lavi smiled and waved it off. "Trust me. I have an idea. Just go to the dojo at the normal time tomorrow."

…

Kanda opened the door to the dojo, it already unlocked and the lights on. He walked in a stopped in his tracks. There was someone standing there, facing the other wall, a hood over their face.

"Hello?" He asked, and the man standing the middle of the mats turned. Kanda took in a deep breath of air and for once, looked unsettled. "What are you doing here!?"

* * *

**Yeah. Kanda's sexy, a fighter, and works at a bar.**

**I want to... just... befriend*cough cough* rape *cough cough* him.**

**Uh, so I guess this is another story I'm going to be working on. Yeah. I am also almost done with the second chapter of Double Dads *cheers* yeessss!**

**So this will contain RhodeXLenalee cause I think Rhode is awesome and I wanted to try my hand at Yuri. Sorry about all the strippers. And Lucky is cool too.**


End file.
